Crew Lessons
by CoolBreeze13
Summary: Pixel's Dance crew is at the point of breaking, and not only does she have to deal with competition, she has a big family problem to deal with as well. When her last performance as a crew gets out of hand, stuff gets bad after that. When she's called for a crew meeting, how will that end? What will happen to Pixel after the crew splits? T for violence and blood later on. OCxGlitch.
1. Chapter 1

Crew Lessons

Chapter 1: Techno Crew

I practiced my moves for my performance the next day, we were performing at a well-known club called 'Dance Haven'. The club was the only one in town that had up-to-date songs and an actual stage for crew performances. You needed a reservation for your crew to perform there, and we were dancing there tomorrow.

I practiced my pop-it-lock moves and foot movements for hours, while remembering my moves to the song. I did full-on stop movements with my hips and worked on the arm and hand movements, the basic moves for my part.

I was in our dance room with four other boys, they were part of the crew, eRRoR, Download, Crash, and and Wi-fi. those were their crew names, we never went by our real names, the crew names were easier to remember. My name was Pixel, but It was also my actual name that I went by, nothing else.

Crash had blonde Justin Bieber hair with a red slash on his hair and hazel eyes, eRRoR had red messy short cut hair with brown eyes, Download had a black hair that shined red in the light with gray eyes, and Wi-fi had brown hair with his bangs up in a wave style and brown eyes. I had long straight jet-black hair with a neon pink strip on my long bangs and sky blue eyes.

We had been a friends and crew for two years now, and we had gotten very famous. Everywhere we went we were met by a mob of fans and parking lots full of paparazzi. We would usually hide in disguises when we went out so we wouldn't get noticed. Even our usual hangouts had been crowded by the fans and cameras, so we barely ever went out together as a group. But that was alright, we had more fun in the studio anyway.

"Nonono, eRRoR, that's not how it goes. It goes like this." Crash said as he demonstrated to eRRoR how to do the spin-and-pop move, eRRoR followed closely behind him. I looked at Download and Wi-fi having an argument over which move was the opening move. They always fought over which dance move was which.

"You guys make me laugh. Besides it goes like this," I said as crossed my arms forward and moved my hands down while waving my body, then slowly fist pumping my arm forwards and backwards. I laughed and looked at their embarrassed faces. "even I know the opening move, and I don't come in till the chorus." I said as I shook my head and kept practicing.

"Well you would know, you know EVERY move to the song!" Download said pouting while crossing his arms, Wi-fi shrugged and did his moves to the song. They did the same moves that I had showed them and had gotten the hang of it after a couple of failed attempts. After twenty minutes of practice, Crash decided it was time for a break.

"Alright, break time!" Crash yelled as all of us fell to the ground in relief, falling from exhaustion. We all drank water from out water bottles and wiped out sweaty faces with small white towels. We rested for ten minutes before going back to practicing.

"Get used to having small breaks, when we perform we'll only have a few minutes to get ready and rest." eRRoR said while the other boys did the same moves they all did, I had slightly different moves for the song, I moved my hips instead of using my leg movements. In some parts I would slip or mess up and the boys would laugh in my fail, I would stick my tongue out and lightly punch them in the arm while they were laughing. The rest of the day went by pretty fast.

We all practiced from one in the afternoon til six in the evening. We all had a little chat bout our rival dance groups:Lu$h, Glitterati, Flashfoward, Riptide, and Hi-Def. We talked about our crew and how it was amazing we had made it that far in the crew. after an hour of talking Download yawned and rubbed his tired brown eyes.

"Well I'm out, we're good for tomorrow. See you all at the club!" Download said as he grabbed his bag and waved bye and left the building. Wi-fi decided he had to leave and got his white backpack and left a few minutes later.

"Bye guys, see you later!" He said as he walked out the door, leaving me and Crash. He looked out the door and slowly watched it close.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our last performance." He said as he brushed his tan hands through his blonde hair. I sighed deeply and nodded at him.

"Me too. It was fun having you guys a a crew, but now you have to move to New York and Wi-fi is leaving for college prep." I said as I sat down on the wooden floor. Crash sitting next to me.

"Well, you'll still have Download with you." Crash reasoned as I frowned and looked out the room's large window, the sun was already half gone.

"Yeah, but it wont be the same without you two." I said sadly as I looked at my friend with a frown on my. Crash smiled and put a reassuring arm around me.

"Don't worry, we'll contact each other when we have the time, the same goes with Wi-fi." He said as he held his phone out and gave me his contact and new home number for his house in NY.

"Thanks Crash, that'll be helpful." I said as I hugged him and took the paper in his hand and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my blue backpack, stood up and walked to the front door. "See you tomorrow." I smiled as I waved to the blonde friend. He had a sideways smile on his face as he waved back to me.

"You too." I heard him say as I walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Crew Lessons

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

The taxi ride to the studio felt like forever, I was bored as hell. I sat in the back of the cab listening to my iPod with my earphones while I looked out the window. I had a simple blue V-neck on with black skinny jeans and pink-purple shoes. I had a small black bag next to me which had my phone and my pink crew shirt in it. I looked out the window as everything went fast by quickly.

Once I made it to the studio, I paid the driver and ran to unlock the coded door, I unlocked the door and ran inside before anyone could notice me. I sighed in relief as I heard four familiar voices in the back of the room in a conversation.

"Heyo guys! I'm here!" I yelled as I playfully and dramatically waved my arms open. Crash and Wi-fi came from the corner of the room pushing and shoving eachother while eRRoR ran up to them, Download walking calmly behind them.

The crew shirts were all different signs and all different colors. Crash had a yellow shirt on with a caution triangle on the front, while Wi-fi had a grey shirt with a white connection sign on it. eRRoR had a red shirt with an exclamation point on it, and Download had a blue shirt with a loading bar in front. My crew shirt was pink with a pixelation of all five colors in front.

"Hey Finally you're here! Are you ready to go?" eRRoR asked me as I nodded my head excitedly and brought out my bag.

"Just a quick change and we're all set." I said as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I took out my crew shirt from the black bag and switched it with my blue shirt. I put the shirt in trhe bag and came out of the bathroom.

"Alright then let's go!" I said happily as we all walked out the door and locked the door behind us. We all went in Wi-fi's black Honda Civic (He was sixteen, how could he not have a car?) and went off.

"Are we there yet?" eRRoR asked in a childish manner as Wi-fi drove from the studio to the club. I groaned from the front seat as Download and Crash had to deal with eRRoR's constant whining.

"Stop your asking, we'll be there in a few minutes." Wi-fi said sternly as he drove through a green traffic light. Download and Crash were on the side of the car leaving eRRoR in the middle, luckily I always got the front seat. We all saw the dance club in the side of the road and sighed in relief to finally arrive and not have eRRoR asking annoying questions.

Wi-fi parked his car on the sidewalk and took out his keys after turning off the engine. "The minute we open the doors, run for the club entrance." Crash said as we all nodded and had our hands at the door handles. We opened the doors and slammed them behind us as we darted towards the front door.

"Oh my gosh look! It's Techno!" I heard a fan yell as people and reporters started running to us, but we were all inside by the time they got to us. I locked the front club door as we all panted for air.

"Too much attention for the big crew?" I heard a familiar voice say as I turned to find the owner of the dance club, Sasha. She was dark-skinned and wore a purple cap with a black shirt and grey jeans, .smirking at us.

"Sasha!" I said happily as I quickly hugged her, she laughed and welcomed us.

"Well If it isn't my favorite little dancer!" Sasha laughed as she teased me for being the shortest in the crew, being 5'1" tall. I made a crooked smile as we saw the front door getting blocked by more and more people, cameras as well.

"So how's the show doing so far?" I asked Sasha as the boys were screwing around and waving hi to the fans outside. The people screamed and fangirled over them while I saw a few boys smiling and trying to get my attention, I ignored them

"Very good so far. Three crews already went on, one is on as we speak, then we have another before you guys go up. Arrived just in time." She said as we went down the dark front hallway and stopped in the middle. Sasha opened a secret door in the wall that led to the back of the stage. "Hurry or you'll be late for your part." She said with a smile on her face, I smirked.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" I said playfully as Crash and eRRoR went down the walkway first, pushing and shoving each other as they went in, Wi-fi and Download walked in front of me.

"You look happy." Download said he moved his black hair off his face as I chuckled and pushed his shoulder. He smiled crookedly and smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I love performing with you guys!" I said happily as he laughed. We kept talking from the small narrow passageway, it was about ten feet long before it went to the right where it showed a small opening in hidden in the backstage area.

We went through the walkway and saw Sasha close the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

Crew Lessons

Chapter 3: Walk & Talk

As I walked down the walkway eRRoR kept bugging Crash and the kept yelled at each over their opinions on subjects. Download rolled his eyes and kept walking, Wi-fi scoffed at them. I was annoyed up to the point where I started yelling.

"Will you two knock it off!" I yelled at the two trouble makers, they stood there silent with their hands behind their back. I scowled them as we walked and we all had random conversations that kept changing every minute. We all stopped suddenly and looked at Download, who stopped and looked around.

"This is getting a little small, don't you think?" Download said a little nervously as we around the secret hallway. It was about six feet in height and about five feet wide, all dark except for the dim lights on the ceiling. We all started opening our arms for space and kept taking deep breaths. I suddenly though of the crew and how we wouldn't be full after today.

"Can't we hang out again after this? You know, just the five of us?" I asked as they all took a deep, breathe, everything got silent after my question.

"Have to finish packing my stuff. You know how it is Pix, I have to pack everything by two days." Crash said as he scratched his blonde head.

"I'm leaving for CP tomorrow. I won't have any time to stop by and visit." Wi-fi said as he put his head down and looked at the narrow ground.

"My parents are making me go to summer school. My grades dropped since last year and they blame it on the dance crew." eRRoR said a little lonely as he put his pale hands in his pockets.

"There go my three bros." Download said as he shook his head to get his black hair out of his face.

"So that's it? You three are just gonna leave me and Download with the crew work?" I said sternly as I looked them each deep in the eye.

"It's not like we chose to leave..." eRRoR mumbled as we all looked down sadly, each one of us lost in thought Crash suddenly shook and lifted his head.

"Hey, this is our last dance as a crew, let's make it last." He said with a crooked smile on his face, we all grinned and lifted our heads as we agree to make the last dance memorable. I suddenly remembered about our performance and had a shock look on my face.

"Crap! What time is it?!" I asked eRRoR as Download took his phone from his pocket and looked at the small bright screen. All of us had a We're-dead look.

"It's been ten minutes!" Download said as he almost dropped the phone in panic.

"Come on guys run!" Wi-fi yelled as we ran as fast as we could down the narrow hallway, making it to the end in a few seconds. We reached backstage and stopped to take a deep breath, all of the other five crews looked at us with confusion and curiosity. Glitterati rolled their cold mean eyes while Lu$h ignored us, Riptide seemed a little worried for us and Flashfoward gave us a what-the-F?! look. Hi-Def stared at us with lost eyes.

"God! Next time guys can you TRY not to upset me?!" I said we all regained our breath and stood up. Download went to the side of the stage and looked behind the curtain. He looked back at us relieved.

"We have five minutes." He said calmly, we all sighed in relief and relaxed for a little. I practiced my moves for the dance and paid attention to the other crews secretly, noticing each group had a certain attitude.

After practicing quickly, we went on stage and performed the song Sexy Chic featuring Akon. The crowd went crazy after seeing us on stage and we got more cheering and yells. We did the moves perfectly and in sync like we were controlled by one remote, our moves like the DC2 video game.

I looked at the crowd with a small grin on my face as Crash ad eRRoR did what they normally do when on group: act cool.

"Yo E! Did you see how we did there last move?" Crash said casually as eRRoR nodded his head calmly.

"I think we need an ice pack because we just hit the roof! What do you think Wi-fi?" eRRoR said as he nodded his head to the dark brown haired smart boy.

"Cool and classic short dude, Download!" He yelled as Download chuckled and shook his head.

"I believe Pixel has the real answer. Pixel?" He said as I walked up to the end of the stage and looked at the audience.

"Straight up off the top. What do you guys think?" I said waving to the audience, they went crazy and started screaming.

"More?" Download asked as the crowds noise level rose. Wi-fi nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." eRRoR said as we all went to our usual positions.

"Alright, this is gonna our last song performing to end. Hope it's good." I said as the lyrics to the song Technologic by Daft Punk started playing and we perfected the DC2 moves in motion.

After a minute of the song, a large bang echoed through the club, the whole crew fell to the ground and the music stopped. People in the crowd started screaming in fear and running towards the exit in panic and lost. Everything went crazy and my vision and hearing got bad. I had a sharp pain in my side and didn't have any energy to get up, but I could hear around me.

"Pixel!Pixel get up!" I heard a faint voice yell as I laid on the ground frozen and lost. I couldn't do anything to signal them I could hear them, I couldn't even lift a finger, I was in an extreme amount of pain. My throat was dry and I took heavy breathes, each time bringing in more pain to me.

People were screaming in fear and I could see them blurred running away from the stage. I could hear some couple of people yelling my name in panic, but my vision started fading and could feel everything going black. The last thing I remembered was seeing the crews face when the bang was shot, a look of horror and pain in their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Crew Lessons

Chapter 4: Painful Goodbyes

I opened my eyes to see a bright light on the ceiling, blinding me for a minute. I squinted my eyes and slowly turned my head to find I was in a hospital bed, a heart monitor and air system connected to me. I heard someone coming in and opening the door, but I was down on the bed so I couldn't see who it was.

"Boys you can come in, she's awake." I heard a lady say calmly as I heard familiar voices coming in to the room. I saw Crash and Download rush into the room as my vision started improving. They walked next to the bed and had a look or relief and worry in their eyes.

"Pixel your awake!" eRRoR said happily as I sat up and leaned back on the bed pillow.

"Of course I'm awake, why wouldn't I be?" I said lost as I saw Download had a look of regret on his all had blank faces and they all looked down as I was confused and lost. "Guys, what happened? Why am I in a hospital bed?" I asked them as they all looked at each other before Wi-fi spoke up.

"Do you remember anything that happened in the club when we were performing?" He asked me as I looked down to remember the event that happened.

"I remember we were on stage performing; then a large shot was heard, then, nothing." I said as Crash walked up and put his hands behind his back.

"That was a gun being shot," Crash said as my eyes widened and I looked to eRRoR hoping he would say something to brighten the mood, but he looked just as sad as the others.

"You were shot by it." He said as I looked on my left side where I had felt the sharp pain. I put a light finger on it and pressed down on it slowly, I felt a line on my skin as I realized they were stitches.

"Luckily the bullet wound didn't go too deep, the doctors managed to get it out and stitch you back up in less than half an hour." Wi-fi said as I sat up, feeling a little stinging pain on the wound.

"Wait, what about the club, who shot the gun?" I asked as the boys all shrugged.

"No one knew who shot it, police say it came from the back of the room in the corner, they're still looking through the video footage for any suspects." Download said as I sighed deeply and got up from the bed.

"Don't get up!" Crash yelled as I shook my head and disconnected the tubes on finger and arm.

"I'm fine guys, I don't need to be here any longer, how long was I here?" I asked as I straightened my shirt and pants, surprisingly, I still had them on, with blood stains on it. I made a disgusted look as I shook that weird feeling away.

"About two hours." eRRoR said as he looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Wow. That's surprising. Does my mom even know?" I asked them as they shrugged their shoulders. "Good, she'd go crazy if she knew." I said as I walked to the window and saw we were on the third floor of the hospital.

"We better get you checked out, plus the agency is concerned if that accident will affect your dancing." Crash said a smirked an turned my upper body side-to-side, cracking my spine and relaxing my muscles.

"Not a bit. Come on let's get out of here, I don't like this place." I said as I walked out the door, the four boys following closely behind me.

We stood there in one circle in the hospitals lobby as we all waited for our rides to come and pick us up. "Hey, good luck in NY Crash." I said as I gave Crash a long tight hug. He smiled and hugged back.

"Don't worry, I'll call when I can." He said reassuringly as I smiled a little and shed a tear before he went outside and jumped inside a taxi, I looked at the yellow car before it left out of sight.

"Pixel, you should post our crew videos, for later on." eRRoR said with a trail of sadness in his voice, I turned to look at him and sighed before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I'll post them, I'll email directly to you guys if I have to." I said with a small crooked smile, he grinned. We heard eRRoR's parents in the front in their car honking at him. He hugged my quickly and buried his head in my shoulder.

"Don't forget us Pixel." He whispered in my ear as I chuckled a little, tears coming down my face.

"How could I? I've been with you guys for so long, it'll be impossible to forget." I said as he let go, this was the first time I have ever seen eRRoR cry. "Now go get those A's I know you deserve." I said as he smiled and went to his car, his parents not waiting a second to leave. I turned to find the last two boys left with me, Wi-fi and Download. All I had to do was look at them and they immediately pulled me in a tight hug.

"I wish I could keep the group together, but I have to leaved now too," Download said as I starting sobbing, Wi-fi looked down with a frown on his face. I stepped back and looked at them with my wet blue eyes.

"It's best for everyone if we split." I said wiping my wet cheeks, Download moved his black hair from his gray eyes, he had pain held inside them.

"Don't worry, you'll find something to do, maybe you'll join another crew." Wi-fi said trying to lighten the mood, but I didn't even want to think about going to another crew.

"No. I joined this crew and I'm sticking with it. I don't care what the agency says." I said madly, knowing the next time I go to DCI, they'll try to talk me into a deal.

"That's the Pixel we know. Stay the same alright?" Download said before walking out the front doors, knowing he hates goodbyes, I let him leave. I turned to see W-fi looking at me with his soft brown eyes.

"Hey, whatever you do, don't let this affect anything." He said calmly, trying to keep a smile on his face. His last five words set me off, I ran and hugged him as tight as I could, crying my eyes off. He rubbed my back gently and tried calming me down. "I'll drive you home." He said as we both walked out and went his car, everything seemed to go too quickly for me.

Once we made it to the front of my house WI-fi parked the car and I unbuckled my seat belt. "Better have a good explanation for your mom about that blood stain." He said as I looked at the red spot on the bottom left of my shirt.

"I'll come up with something," I said as I looked out the window, It was already ten o'clock at night. I looked at Wi-fi as he made a small smile as signaled me to go inside. "Well, I guess it's time for old friends to say goodbye."

"More like, see you later." He said as I opened the door and stepped out, the cold night air giving me goosebumps. I looked back at him with a frown on my face before closing the door and running to front doorstep of the house. I looked back and saw Wi-fi waving at me, I chuckled lightly and waved back. I watched him drive off until I couldn't see him anymore. I closed my teary eyes and whispered quietly:

"Goodbye, Techno."


	5. Chapter 5

Crew Lessos

Chapter 5: Emotional Burst

I walked to the DCI agency as slowly as I could, I didn't want to go to the dance industry, but I had to. A picture of the crew performing at the club was in the front of papers all around town, including rumors about why the crew was breaking, but none of them were even close to the real answer.

I opened the front glass door and walked in not looking, waving, or even paying attention to Lima and Rasa in the front desk. I walked down the rooms hallway and went straight to the buildings elevator, I needed to get to my room quarter before anyone realized I was even there, backfired the minute I went in the elevator. I made a sad look as I saw members of the other crew inside and tried to talk as little as possible.

Angel, Emilia, Mo, and Taye were all standing in the shaft, all giving a glance as I walked in. My hair was down straightened, but instead of the normal put back style, it covered half of my face and eye. I wore a black V-neck short-sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and dark converse shoes, with sunglasses to hide my red eyes. I pushed the seventh button and the shaft started lifting. The shaft was quiet until Angel spoke up.

"You okay Pixel? You see a little depressed." Angel asked worriedly in his little accent, Emilia slapped and nudged him in the shoulder and gave him a what-the-F! look. Mo was going to say something, but he quickly regretted it and shut his mouth.

"Angel!" Emilia said as she gave him a glare, warning him to stop the conversation. I looked at Angel with my sad blue eyes before looking back down to the ground in loneliness.

"Ignore Angel, he's just worried about you." Taye said sincerely with a calm face, I looked down and stared at the ground nodding. I looked at Angel with sad eyes before looking back down in loneliness.

"Don't be, it's not worth the effort." I say quietly in a sad tone, they all frowned and avoided any other conversation. All fur whispered to each other and looked at me while doing so, but I didn't care what they thought of me or what they were saying about me. Angel and Mo got off the shaft on the third level, Emilia left after in the fourth one, and Taye in the fifth. I stayed alone on the shaft for two levels up before arriving my quarter.

I walked in my room and closed the door quietly behind me, seeing everything untouched, even my bed wasn't done. I sighed deeply and took off my sunglasses before putting them on the coffee table and walking to the large window on the left of my queen-sized bed. Everything looked busy and crowded outside, normal like any other day.

I went up to the roof and took a deep breath while looking at the clear blue sky. I quickly went back to the first floor, ignoring everyone I passed, avoiding their stares and looks of sadness and worry. I went to the private record room and sat down on a chair with an acoustic in hand while slowly playing the notes of Big Girl's Don't Cry by Fergie. I sang the song calmly, using all the emotion I had in me.

_The smell of your skin lingers, on me now..._

_your probably on your flight back to your hometown.._

_I need some shelter, my own protection, baby..._

_be with myself and center, clarity, peace serenity..._

My eyes start watering and my voice gets softer but louder as I sing more, my fingers stringing on the guitar strings. I kept my voice in one smooth rhythm as my breath and tears risked breaking the beat.

_I hope you know, I hope you know..._

_that this is nothing to do with you._

_It's personal, myself, and I... we got some struggling on to do,_

_and I'm gonna miss you like a child missed their blanket_

_but I got to get a move on with MY life..._

_It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry.._

The last part of the song cracked me and I broke down crying and sobbing in my hands. I put the guitar down next to the chair and stayed with my face buried in my hands as I cried. The room was quiet and silent as my sobs echoed through the room, leaving a small sound of pain behind.

"You left me behind!" I yelled as the glass separating the audio and recording booth shook and vibrated from my sudden voice change. "You abandoned me!" I said in anger and hurt as I let all my emotions out, not caring who would hear or what would happen after. I let myself out.

All the time I didn't notice the surveillance camera recoding me on the corner of the ceiling. Somewhere in the surveillance room someone was watching me cry my heart out, but I didn't know, I was too busy crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. Homework and studies is my first priority . Anyways Im really just looking at comments and reviews to see how the story's going so far. Any who... ENJOY! :)  
**

* * *

Crew Lessons

Chapter 6: Dance Again

Three days. That's how long I stayed in my room. No eating, no talking, just being alone.

Once or twice in the day someone like Angel or Emilia would try to get me out of my room, but I wouldn't respond to I decided to go outside for some air and went to change.

I wore a white shirt on with gray skinny jeans and black Vans. I went to the bathroom and put my hair up in it's usual style, then poured some eye drops on my eyes to stop the redness and itchiness. Today I wanted to make things alright with everybody, so I left my room. I went to the elevator and tried to get to the first floor as quietly as I could, But as always, it failed.

The elevator doors opened and I saw only three people in it. Glitch, Rasa, and Bodie all stood in the shaft quietly and watched me enter the elevator. I gave up trying to ignore them and tried starting a conversation.

"Hi guys." I said softly as I stood in the middle of the shaft, trying to look nice and calm.

"Hi Pixel, how are you feeling?" Bodie asked me as I smiled slightly and responded back to him.

"Fine, just need a little fresh air." I said as I see he has a new pair of shoes on. "Are those new shoes? I like them." I say as I point to his feet. Bodie smiles and thanks me for the compliment.

"Thanks, they are new. I got them a few days ago." He says as I smile nicely and walk to Rasa with a determined look on my face. I look up the the tall guy as I see him grinning at me.

"Rasa can you do me a favor?" I ask him as he looks at me curiously.

"What is it Pixel?" He asks me confused as I look at him with a look of confidence.

"Can you give me a dance challenge later today, I need something difficult to do." I say as Rasa smiles and agrees to give me something to do later on.

"Sure, why not?" Rasa says before I smile and walk over to Glitch, who looked at me with a blank face.

"Hi Glitch, how's the crew doing?" I ask him as he smiles and and tilts his head slightly, I smile a little more.

"Great, just a little more practice and we'll have finished our moves for our next performance." He say happily as I giggle and shake my head.

"That's good to hear. And Mo?" I ask him as he looks at Rasa then back at me.

"He's doing okay, everyone's down in the dining room having breakfast. They're just waiting for us." He says as I smile and lean back on the wall.

"Mind if I join you and Mo later for a little competition? Just for fun." I ask as Glitch smiles and nods his head.

"Sure, I'm sure Mo will be okay with it." He says as the shaft stops and we exit the elevator and head for the dining room for breakfast. On the way I walk in between Bodie and Glitch having a random conversation with random topics.

I walk in the dining room and see everyone inside shocked and frozen to see me outside of my room. I laugh at their reactions and sit down on a chair next to Glitch. I shake my head and eat whatever was cooked for breakfast, eggs and bacon with orange juice. After I finish my food I have a little talk with Lima and everyone else and apologize for ignoring everyone.

"Nah girl it's alright, no need to apologize." Taye says as I smile and get up to go to Rasa for my dance challenge.

I walk to the front office and see Lima and Rasa waiting for me, I run to them and and smiled widely as I see them grinning at me

"I'm ready for my challenge." I say to Rasa as he smiles. He looks at Lima and thinks for a minute before looking back at me, obviously having an idea.

"How about a challenge between you and Hi-Def?" He said as I laughed and nodded my head.

"Sure. That's something I could really have trouble on, I like it." I say as Lima walks with me to HD's level, floor five. Lima and I talk about dance moves and crew looks on our way to the room, bonding more and getting to know each other better.

I walk in their practice room as I see Glitch and Mo practicing on some dance moves when they notice me and Lima come in. Mo smiles to see me outside of my room, I smile back. Glitch makes a goofy face and I laugh.

"How am I not a comedian?" Glitch says as I shake my head and rush to the two crew boys.

"Hey techno chick! Good to see you. Ready for a little duel?" He asks as I nod my head excitedly and walks over to the two boys.

"Rasa said this would be challenging enough for you Pixel, ready to start the challenge?" Lima asks as I smile and open my arms and put them around Mo and Glitch as they laugh and carry me up, I giggle and kick my legs for a little before they put me back down.

'Alright, get ready. this is gonna be hard.' I think to myself as I walk in a ready stance and look at Lima with a small grin, Lima nods at my response and walks over to the music player at the end of the room to put on a song.

"Ready."


End file.
